Question: If you roll two fair six-sided dice, what is the probability that at least one die shows a $3$ ?
Answer: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable outcomes}}{\text{Total possible outcomes}}$ If we roll two dice, there are $6$ possible outcomes for each individual roll, so there are $6\times6=36$ total possible outcomes. Each outcome is equally likely. The highlighted boxes show the outcomes where at least one die shows a $3$. There are $11$ favorable outcomes. $ $ The probability of at least one die showing a $3$ is $\dfrac{11}{36}$.